Field
The present invention relates to a traction sheave elevator comprising a drive machine having an output shaft which is connected to the traction sheave via an endless drive member. Accordingly, the power transmission between drive machine and traction sheave occurs via the endless drive member.
Description of Related Art
Traction sheave elevators are known where the drive machine is connected to the traction sheave via endless drive members, e.g. endless belts or chains. According to EN81-1, the European regulations regarding the safety of elevators, at least two parallel drive members are required between the drive machine and the traction sheave for safety reasons.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is quite bulky and the maintenance costs are essentially doubled up for the maintenance and replacement of two parallel drive belts even if only one of said parallel drive belts is worn out.
Furthermore traction sheave elevator drives are known where a traction sheave is connected with the elevator drive only via one simple belt, in which case the traction sheave has to be provided with a brake disk so that the brake is able to stop the traction sheave.